


Put A Ring On It

by relic_amaranth



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: You find out the hard way that, even while wearing bells, two master assassins are too much for you.





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bells + Ribbon
> 
> A/N: The title is a liiiittle misleading, but I couldn’t pass up that pun. Anyways; please enjoy this little drabble. To those that celebrate it: Merry Christmas! And to those who don’t: Happy Tuesday!

 

_‘Jingle.’_

You turn quickly but see nothing. You huff and go back to the bag of groceries you’re unpacki-

The jingling reaches your ears just as hands slide over your shoulders and you _yelp_.

“Hey sugar,” Bucky chuckles and kisses your head as he hugs you from behind. “Did I scare you?”

“Did you–” You turn so you can glare at him properly. “You know, it defeats the purpose of your joke when you _hold_ the bell until you get up to me.”

Bucky puts his hands up and step-slides away. The bell on a ribbon around his neck, which sometimes jingles when he _breathes_ , doesn’t make a single sound.

You stare at it. “How did you do that?”

Bucky smirks and, again, you get almost no warning before arms slip around your middle. In fact, you think you hear the bell jingle _after_ Natasha is snuggled into your back.

“How are you, lover?” she asks in a way that conveys the smile you can’t see but _know_ exists.

“Fine. For having two _mean_ partners,” you say flatly.

“We’re just trying to help you.”

“You two are trying to–” You spin but Natasha is gone. The room is so silent that you turn back and– yes, Bucky is gone too. Both with nary a single sound. “Wh- B- oh, fuck you!”

You storm off to your bedroom– thankfully empty– but you call back, “For the record, it was _mostly_ a joke!” and you slam the door to the sound of two super assassins super laughing at you.

The bells ring with them.

* * *

 

Look. It’s no one’s _fault_ that Bucky and Natasha can sneak up on you. They’re two spies and count among the best of the best. You are…just a person. Perhaps a space-y person, sometimes. It’s completely natural they can sneak up on you, and normally it isn’t a problem. Natasha is eternally amused by how little effort she has to make to surprise you, and Bucky loves to sneak up and give affection. It’s not only not a problem– it’s nice.

Except, given the time of year, you’ve been a _little_ stressed, and so when you sarcastically suggested they should wear bells so you could hear them coming you were _maybe_ a _little_ curt. You didn’t really expect them to dig into the Christmas decorations and fashion themselves _collars_ out of bells and ribbons, but, well.

You’ve been suffering ever since.

“Hasn’t it only been a week?”

You glare at Sam but he doesn’t stop smiling. You’re pretty sure he hasn’t stopped smiling since you first confessed your woes to him. Considering he was Natasha’s friend first, you really should have expected this. Still, you ask, “Whose side are you on?”

“I am Switzerland,” he says and opens his arms, just barely missing his coffee cup. “Also, I’m pretty sure I asked you if you knew what you were getting into with those two.” You frown but he shakes his head. “Not like that. Just– their _lives_ revolve around being sneaky.”

“Oh; that.” You wave a hand. “I don’t really care about _that_. You know me– a bus could sneak up on me. I didn’t even know Bucky liked me until he actually kissed me.” And then he and Natasha had spent almost an hour telling you all the ways Bucky had been flirting with you. For a _month_. Honestly, you sort of expect, even anticipate, this sort of nonsense by now. It’s just– “It’s the _bells_. They make them make noise regularly enough that it’s driving me _crazy_.”

Sam, of course, laughs.

Everyone you love is dead to you.

* * *

 

_Jingle._

_Jangle._

Your hands grip your book so hard the front and back covers creak from the strain.

_Ring ring ring_.

You shove your face so far into the page you can no longer read the print.

_Tin tin tin tin tin tin ti-_

“OKAY!” You're on your feet before you know it. Bucky and Natasha are suddenly there too, the former looking mildly concerned, so you decide to get it all over with. “I get it! The bells don’t work; you are sneaky and I am oblivious, _I get it_. Can we please, please stop the object lesson already?”

Bucky grins and Natasha smirks, but they both take off the little chokers and drop the bells to the floor. You barely get the chance to experience actual relief when Natasha takes her ribbon, loops it behind your neck, and pulls you in for an intense kiss that, in the end, leaves you gasping while she licks her lips.

“Now that we’ve had fun with bells…” She trails the silk around your neck. “Let’s find out how much fun we can have with ribbon.”

Unsurprisingly, you have no complaints about _that_.


End file.
